The Keyblade High Saga HD REmix
by Sepha Fanfics
Summary: A remastered collection of every single chapter of my Keyblade High Saga series. If you like the series, this'll blow your mind! CAUTION: Rated T for blood, violence, situations, and language.


**This is a collection of every single Keyblade High Saga Chapter copied and made better! There may be major or minor changes, so be wary! Enjoy!**

**BTW, I'd like reviews for this story, since it's going to be going on until the conclusion of this series! If you like this, let me know with a review! Want something changed? Leave a review, otherwise I'll have no idea if you want anything changed!**

The two boys were in quite a hurry. It was the first day of attendance to a famous Traverse Town high school, known as Keyblade High.

One of these boys was Sora Strife, a boy with sky blue eyes and unreal spiky brown hair, who was wearing a short sleeve black jacket with a blue hoodie, a baggy jumpsuit style underneath, a blue belt, and his signature crown necklace.

His brother, Roxas, was hurriedly puting on new shoes. He had Sora's face, except he had spiky blond hair, a white-gray short sleeve jacket with a red interior, a black shirt, and tan pants.

"Hurry!" Sora yelled.

"Hey, new shoes take time putting on!" Roxas yelled back, stomping towards Sora in an awkward fashion, trying to get the back of the shoes to adjust.

Sora laughed. "You look hilarious!"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas said, socking Sora in the arm.

Sora just laughed, ignoring the excruciating pain and racing out the door. "See ya, sucka!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, running after him. "Cheery twin siblings..."

* * *

"You done in the bathroom, Kai?" the pink haired little girl said.

"Hold on, Serah! I had, like, five juice boxes this morning!" Kairi said through the door.

"Okay! Don't be long! You have your first day of high school!" Serah said, skipping off.

Kairi sighed, and flushed the toilet. "Cute little cousins..."

* * *

"Riku, you should really hurry up, kid. School's in like, fifteen minutes," the silver haired man said.

"Shut up, Kuja. At least I don't wear a thong," Riku countered.

Kuja growled. "You did _not_ just go there."

Riku chuckled. "I did indeed."

Kuja stomped down the stairs in anger.

Riku opened the door, smiling. "Gay thong-wearing uncles..."

* * *

Sora hopped on the bus, with Roxas trailing behind. The two sat in a seat in the back. Roxas took the time to adjust his shoes.

"Dude, you looked ridiculous this morning," Sora said, smiling widely.

Roxas glared at him. "At least I don't have complications in my love life."

"You have a love life?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Maybe..." Roxas mumbled, looking away and out the window.

Sora laughed loudly. "I knew it! You don't!"

Roxas socked his brother in the arm again. "People are staring, dude. Not the best start for the first day of school."

Sora frowned, and tucked his hands behind his head. "Who said it was? I could go for Class Clown or Cheeriest Dude of the Year award."

Roxas crossed his arms, and slumped deeper into his seat as the bus stopped. Sora's face reddened when Kairi came up. He snapped out of it, and waved.

"Hey, Kai!" he shouted from the back.

Roxas hit Sora in the head with a loud bang, and Kairi laughed, waving back.

Kairi was Sora's childhood friend, and she was quite stunning to look at. With a tomboy personality, short red hair, a white tank top, and a purple miniskirt, who wouldn't want her?

The bus driver turned on the radio. Sora began singing with it. He was very talented, and no one could have guessed it.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say..." he sang, and the bus driver changed the station, wincing.

"In you and I, there's a new lahaaaa, yeah, yeah!" Sora sang louder, and the station changed again, the bus driver groaning in annoyance.

"Donna toki datte, Tada hitori de, Unmei wasurete Ikite kita no ni, Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru, Mayonaka ni!" Sora sang, nearly shouting, and the bus driver made a sudden turn, causing Sora to hit his head on the window.

"You alright?" the bus driver called sarcastically, and Sora rubbed his injury.

"I'M FINE!" he said happilly, grinning cheekily.

Kairi giggled, and the bus stopped as if it was angry. Sora jumped up when he saw Riku.

"'SUP, RIKU!" he shouted.

"'SUP, SORA!" Riku shouted back, grinning.

Riku was Sora's best man friend, and he had mid-length silver hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a yellow muscle shirt under black overalls that crossed over it in an "X" pattern, and baggy blue pants.

Riku sat next to Kairi, and the two held hands classically. Sora grinned, but Roxas could see the sadness.

"Sucks for you, bro," Roxas said, patting his brother's shoulder in a "there, there" way.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora said, pulling on a spike absentmindedly.

"You gotta move on! I hate seeing you like this," Roxas said.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME!" Sora shouted painfully loudly.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, hearing the outburst.

"Nothing, man. Just... forget it," Sora said as the bus stopped at the school.

Sora had a crush on Kairi, who was currently in a relationship with Riku, his best friend. Sora wanted to be with Kairi, but he couldn't deny her happiness with Riku. He walked out, a few dozen paces behind Kairi and Riku. Roxas was next to Sora, a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sora stuffed his hands into his pockets, sighing.

"You're lucky," he said.

"What?" Roxas said.

"You don't have any complications with your love life."

"Hey, I don't like anyone, so I can't say I've had complications."

The conversation ended. The bell rang, and the two went to Magic class, taught by Mr. Merlin. He may have been old, but he was talented. He and Roxas had the same schedule, so when they entered the classroom, they immediately took a seat next to each other in the front row.

"Wow! I can actually see the board!" Sora said in amazement.

"I know! It's great!" Roxas said, admiring the view of the shiny white board behind the brown colored teacher's desk, complete with computer.

"Hey! That's my seat!" a voice shouted.

Both Sora and Roxas turned and were soon facing a teen boy with blue-green eyes and dirty blond hair concealed under a beanie cap. He wore a black tuque with the "Ore" kanji, as well as a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length white jacket. He also wore baggy, aubergine colored pants, with the legs tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces.

"No, it's not," Roxas stated simply.

"It is, you bastard!" he yelled, scowling darkly.

"Any proof?" Sora asked, amused at the teen's remarkably short temper.

The teen glared at the two brothers. "You lookin' for a fight, wusses?"

"Nope!" Sora said happily.

"Well, you just got one! You," he pointed at Roxas. "Front yard, after school."

The boy stalked off to the back, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Who does he think he is, picking fights with total strangers?" Sora said, tucking his hands behind his back.

"That's Seifer, one of the more popular kids at this school," a kid whispered to them. He seemed younger than the other kids.

"A sophomore?" Roxas asked.

The kid shook his head. "A senior. Here, Magic classes are open to all grades. You didn't know that?"

Sora and Roxas shook their heads.

"Well, I'm Ienzo. Who are you?" he asked, extending a hand.

"Sora! Nice to meetcha!" Sora stated proudly, shaking Ienzo's hand.

"Roxas," Roxas said, shaking the other.

Ienzo was wearing a long white sleeved shirt with light blue stripes running down both sleeves, and had simple black shorts with maroon pockets and white outlines. His hair was a steely gray blue, long bangs covering one side of his face, and combed back on the other so his blue-gray eyes could see.

"Do you have any siblings we have to know about?" Sora asked.

Ienzo was silent for a moment. "Well, I have a brother..."

"What's his name?" Roxas urged on.

"I... I don't know if I should tell you... You might not like me..." Ienzo said quietly, looking at the floor.

"You can tell us anything, Ienzo. We only judge people on who they are, not what they're ties are with," Sora said, patting the boy's head.

"Well, his name is Zexion..." Ienzo said so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"Zexion, the member of Organization XIII?" Roxas said.

"The very same," Ienzo replied.

Roxas looked away. Sora looked questioningly at his brother. "Something wrong?"

"I've been getting invitations to join the Organization. They know what I am," Roxas replied.

"What are you?" Ienzo asked.

"I am... A Nobody."

"Like my brother? I was named Ienzo because Zexion became a Nobody. He wanted his old name to live on, so it was passed on to me. Anyway, how did you become a Nobody?" Ienzo asked.

Both Sora and Roxas were very quiet for some time. The bell rang, signaling the end of passing period. Ienzo pointed to the board, and Sora and Roxas turned around. Merlin was there, a few wisps of smoke trailing behind him.

"Good morning class," he said. He sounded beyond old.

Most of the class droned, "Good morning Mr. Merlin." However, Sora did just the opposite.

"MORNIN', MERLIN!" he said cheerily, standing up and waving.

Merlin chuckled. "Good morning, um..."

"Sora's the name!" Sora said, pointing his finger to himself.

"Well then, Sora, would you like to tell the class what Magic is all about?" Merlin said.

Sora's face fell. "Uhm... Well, y'see..."

"Sora's not exactly the brightest person in the book. I'm his brother, Roxas," Roxas butted in.

Sora grinned. "Yeah..."

Roxas stepped up instead of his brother. "Magic is the art of focusing your emotions and making them real. Magic can be used for good or evil, and comes in various forms."

"Thank you Roxas," Merlin said, applauding.

The rest of the class applauded, though it seemed out of boredom.

"We will split you into four groups: freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. I suggest you go on, and talk about what you will aim for this year!" Merlin said, and he vanished into a puff of smoke.

The class split off obediently, and didn't even talk about magic. Instead, they split off into their own little "social circles," and began gossiping about school, stories, and the like. Sora, Roxas, and Ienzo were cut off from all circles, no matter how hard they tried.

"Gee, looks like we're the ones left out," Ienzo sighed dejectedly.

"So, what do you think we're gonna learn?" Roxas asked.

Sora thought for a moment, and grinned. He flashed his Keyblade in his hand.

"I betcha I'm gonna shoot Fire outta this!" he said, and Ienzo gasped.

"You're a Keyblade Wielder?!" he said loudly.

Everyone turned, and said, "WOAH!" all at once.

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Yes..."

"Dude! I thought we promised Mom we wouldn't show these off in school until afterwards!" Roxas said, enraged at his brother.

"It... kinda slipped my mind... Um, Oops?" Sora said, shrinking back in his brother's newly found anger.

People began crowding around Sora, firing questions questions out of their mouths like a rifle shooting bullets before Roxas could yell.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Who's your master?"

"How'd you get it?"

And the questions kept rolling on and on. Sora soon yelled "ENOUGH!"

Roxas quickly cast Shell on himself and Ienzo with his Keyblade Oathkeeper. Ienzo asked, "What're you doing?"

"Sora has a temper when it comes to thinking and loud people," Roxas explained.

"How ironic..."

"SLEEPGA!" Sora yelled, thrusting the Kingdom Key in the air as it shot off sparkles of white.

The entire class fell asleep except for Roxas, Ienzo, and himself. Sora glared at everyone, and the Keyblade disappeared in a flash of white light. Merlin came back into the room, and saw the results.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"Sora lost his temper, and cast Sleepga on the entire class," Ienzo replied.

"Sleepga? And only a freshman? You, boy are talented," Merlin said.

"Thanks. But it's only because of this," Sora said, flashing his Keyblade into his hand again and showing it to Merlin.

"Incredible! We haven't had a Keyblade Wielder in quite some time!" Merlin said.

"Well, I'm not the only one. Roxas here also has this ability. But he's better than I am. He can wield two," Sora said, pointing at Roxas.

"Two!? My my, you are one of my finest students, and I haven't had such great students in almost ten years!" Merlin said.

"Ten... years?" Ienzo asked.

Merlin chuckled. "Ten years ago, there were three bright young students in my class who were the best of friends. Two seemed to be more in my eyes. Their names were Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. Terra and Aqua were seniors, while young Ventus was merely a freshman. They accomplished many things during their time here. But one day, Terra disappeared. Ventus was torn, and Aqua seemed to lose her brightness I had become accustomed to."

"Did they ever go look for Terra?" Sora asked.

Merlin nodded. "Ventus immediately left the day after Terra's appearance when he saw the damage Aqua took. Then, Aqua left to search for them both a few days after Ventus left. I haven't seen them since."

"That's terrible," Roxas said.

Merlin shook his head. "No, it's not all that bad. I'm sure they're still alive."

Merlin took a closer look at Roxas.

"Something on my face?" Roxas asked, feeling awkward.

"No... It's just... You're the spitting image of Ventus," Merlin said.

* * *

Magic class was over in ten more minutes. The rest of the class woke up as the bell rang. In the hall, Seifer pushed past Roxas roughly.

"Geez... He should save it for later," Sora said.

"It's okay. He doesn't know I'm not gonna show up," Roxas said, shrugging.

"What? But you'll be labeled a coward!" Sora exclaimed.

"So? Better than waste my time with a bully," Roxas replied.

They walked in silence all the way to Combat class. The teacher was named Edge, and he used to be a ninja of a place named Eblan. Edge is a young, lean man with short, slightly spiked silver hair and has light-blue eyes. Edge wears grey-blue and black armor with a grey cowl covering his mouth and a large grey cape. Once in the class, Sora and Roxas both noted how loud it was. The classroom wasn't anything special: just a giant room with nothing but a desk and chair.

"Settle down, class," Edge said, barely heard over the noise.

People kept talking, completely ignoring the ninja.

"SETTLE DOWN!" he yelled angrily, and the class instantly went silent.

"I am Edge, your Combat teacher, and you _will_ do as I say. UNDERSTOOD!?" Edge shouted with authority, and the class nodded vigorously.

"Cool teacher," Sora whispered to Roxas, amused by the ninja's way of teaching.

"What was that?" Edge said, shooting his gaze at Sora.

Roxas shrank back, but Sora was completely unfazed by the fact that a possibly high class ninja was staring at him angrily.

"I'm commenting you on how cool you are," Sora said, grinning as if he were a child playing dumb.

Edge narrowed his eyes until they were slits. "Since you are kind enough, you will be the first one up for a sparring match."

Sora grinned again, standing this time. "Nice!"

"Pick who you want," Edge said, gesturing to the class.

Sora stared at the class, thinking deeply.

_No one here has any potential except for Roxas and Edge..._ he thought to himself, sighing in disappointment.

"Roxas! Get up here!" Sora said, slightly bored.

Roxas smiled, and walked over. The class scooted to the edges of the room, and Sora drew the Kingdom Key while getting into a fighting stance.

"One or two?" Roxas asked.

"Eh, it's the first day of school. Two," Sora said.

Roxas drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and spun them around. "Let's go!"

The brothers grinned at each other, and charged.


End file.
